Mother's Day Special
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: An AU fic in which Toushiro and their children wish Momo a happy Mother's Day. HitsuHina! Please R&R!


_**I do not own Bleach. Please visit my profile! Please leave me a review!**_

* * *

Momo sighed tiredly as she ran up and down the building. Being manager wasn't easy, especially if your workers are lazy. Momo stared at her watch and rolled her eyes. It was already ten 'o'clock at night and she was supposed to be done with her work thirty minutes ago. She needed to get home and cook something for her family, but she was in hell right now. She took out her cellphone and dialed her house phone. After ringing for about three seconds, she heard the phone being picked up and her husband's voice on the other line.

"Hey baby."

**_"Hey sweetie. Where are you?"_**

"I'm at work right now. I'm going to arrive late though." she told him, rubbing her aching forehead.

**_"Alright. I'll be waiting for you. Love you."_**

"Love you too. Bye."

Momo hanged up her cellphone and groaned, placing her head on her messy desk. She closed her eyes and let her sleepy body take control of her. The very, short nap she was taking was very relaxing. A smile spread across her lips as she embraced her body. Everything felt like heaven. She just needed Toushirou to be there with her. His kisses up and down her body would complete it all...

Everything was so perfec-

"MISS HINAMORI! THERE'S A FIRE BY CUBICLE NUMBER THIRTEEN!"

* * *

Toushirou lit the candles as his children fixed the roses on the table. The eight year old girl with dark brown hair and light green eyes ran up to her father with his favorite collar shirt ironed. Toushirou thanked her and put it on.

"Daddy here's your cologne!" his four year old son informed as he ran up to him with a black, small bottle with the letters **AXE **printed in bold.

Toushirou thanked his son and sprayed the strong cologne all over his body. The twenty-nine year old man fixed his hair with his fingers and looked at himself in the mirror.

"You think mommy will like this? Or should I put on a different type of shirt?"

His eight year old daughter giggled lightly, just like how her mother giggles.

"Daddy you look great! Besides, mommy says that even if you're wearing the most hideous outfit ever, you would still look sexy!"

Toushirou raised an eyebrow and smirked. Of course, Momo and her comments about him always made him smirk. Toushirou walked out of the bathroom and into his room. His son picked up the toys that were laying around the carpeted floor. The bed in which Toushirou and Momo slept in was covered with roses that were spread throughout and made into a large heart. Toushirou's daughter brought the bottle of wine and placed it on the nightstand.

"Daddy when is mommy coming?" asked his son, tugging onto his father's sleeve.

"She told me that she was going to be late. I know that she won't arrive later than eleven, but for now, let's continue working."

The boy nodded and ran out of the room and down the stairs. Once reaching the first floor, the small boy cleaned the messy dinner table. His older sister began to pick up all of the toys that were in the living room and ran upstairs to put them inside the playroom. Toushirou walked down the steps and grabbed the bouquet of roses.

"Yuri! Put this in the room." he said.

His eight year old daughter came running down the stairs and carefully grabbed the large bouquet. She turned around and walked up stairs and into her parents' room.

Toushirou's son was finished picking up all the toys throughout the house and he tiredly laid down on the couch. Toushirou smiled at him and sat beside him. His son had his hair but his wife's eyes. Yuri, his daughter, came running down the stairs and sat beside her father, placing her head on his arm. Toushirou grabbed her and sat her on his lap. He then wrapped his other arm around his son's small body. The three of them now waited for the woman of the house to arrive.

* * *

Momo groaned as she halted her car once the light turned red. Her watch read ten forty P.M. Sighing, she tapped her finger on the steering wheel and waited for the light traffic light to turn green. In a few seconds, the light turned green and Momo stepped on the gas, speeding down the busy streets. She could see her house by the end of the block.

_Finally, home..._

Once she got to her house, she parked the car beside Toushirou's car outside the garage. Momo turned off the ignition and opened the door, getting out immediately. She walked towards her home and got her keys out. The twenty-nine year old mother put the key inside the keyhole and then turned it. Unlocking the door, she opened the door and walked inside. But once she did, the lights in the house immediately turned on and flowers were thrown to her.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY MOMMY!"

Momo looked at her two kids and smiled at them. Bending down, she wrapped her arms around them and kissed their foreheads.

"Thank you kids. Where's your father?"

"I'm right here."

Momo opened her eyes and looked forward. She saw her husband standing in front of him with a rose in his hand.

"Happy Mother's day, Momo."

The woman smiled and stood up. She walked up to him and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you very much!"

She let go of him and looked around her house. Everything was clean, for probably the first time. Since she was the woman of the house, she was the one that kept everything neat and her family stuffed with food.

"Crap, I have to cook dinner for you-"

"You don't need to." Toushirou told her.

Momo looked at him confusingly.

"Daddy ordered pizza!" her son told her.

Momo grinned and pecked her husband on his lips. Toushirou wrapped an arm around her waist and deepened the kiss. Their daughter took Momo's purse while their son took her coat. Toushirou broke the kiss and led his woman upstairs.

"Where are they going sis?" asked the four year old boy.

"To their room!"

"Why?"

"Hello! To do what adult's do the most!"

"...And what is that sis?"

"I'll tell you when they're busy, that way I won't get grounded."

* * *

Momo gasped as she stared at their bedroom. Everything was so nice and clean. There were roses spread out in a shape of a heart on top of their queen sized bed. A large bottle of wine sat on their nightstand. Toushirou kissed his wife's lips as he began to unbutton her black collar shirt.

"Hmmm, I can see that you're wearing your favorite shirt." Momo moaned to him.

"For you of course." he told her, removing her shirt off from her body.

Momo smiled and unbuttoned his. Toushirou led both of them towards the bed. Toushirou got on top of her as he licked her neck. Momo bit her bottom lip and stroked his naked back. The two of them began to remove their clothes and continue their love section.

A few minutes later, the couple were under their bedsheets. Momo was only in her panties while Toushirou was in his boxers. The white-haired man grabbed the bottle of wine and opened it. He then got two cups and poured the drink inside. Momo smiled as he gave her hers.

"This is like our honeymoon, Shiro-chan." she whispered to him.

"I know, Bed-Wetter Momo."

Both of them laughed and drank their drinks. Toushirou put his down on the nightstand and began to lick his wife's neck. Momo moaned and groaned as she touched her husband's muscles. She placed her cup on the other nightstand as he got on top of her and began kissing her hungrily. Momo opened her mouth and he rapidly inserted his tongue inside. Momo felt his hardened member against her inner thigh. Both of them loved their moment. It wasn't everyday that they did this. Toushirou placed his hands on her panties and began to slide them down her legs. Momo felt herself become more wet. Toushirou smirked as he kissed her neck and then went to kiss her lips. Both of them closed their eyes and leaned forward, when suddenly...

"DADDY YOU FORGOT SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT!"

Toushirou rolled off his wife as the two sat up. Momo's face was completely red as she stared at her kids. She covered her chest with her cheets and looked at them.

"What did _daddy _forget, kids?" Momo asked them, sending a small glare to her husband.

The four year old boy walked over to their bed and threw something at them.

"Enjoy!" their son told them, closing the door and running after his sister.

Toushirou and Momo picked up the thing that Toushirou supposedly forgot, and smirked at the curiousness of their children.

A large box of latex male condoms.

* * *

**_Please leave me a review!  
_**


End file.
